


A light in the darkness

by kuuki



Series: Snowy Days [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after practice transforms into another sort of fight between Kasamatsu and Kise. A snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in the series of snow fights! As usual dedicated to Kasamatsu's lovely abs.

This winter was dragging on and Kasamatsu was starting to get tired of it. Winter was sad, winter was depressing. It felt like only darkness was surrounding him all the time. His only highlight of the day was basketball practice. He wouldn't miss practice for anything in the world, no matter if it meant it would be dark again when he got home. 

It wouldn't sit well for the captain of the team to miss practice, he had to set an example, that is what he told himself. In truth, the main reason why he liked practice so much is that it meant he could see Kise and Kise was almost as bright as the sun would be. 

For Kasamatsu, the practices with Kise where the light within the winter's darkness. Things would be better as soon as Spring would approach, he knew it and he waited for it eagerly, but, while waiting he would take whatever light he could find in his life.   
And, for now, that would be Kise. 

Kasamatsu stopped thinking about it and wondering what it meant. He liked basketball, Kise liked basketball and he was good at it, it was satisfying and that's all there was to it.   
Kise was great because not only did he share his love for basketball, he also made for a great punching ball whenever Kasamatsu has to release some steam or calm his nerves.   
Yup, Kise was great. 

(And Kasamatsu didn't even want to start on how the rare winter sun really did something beautiful to Kise's hair, or how the cold flushed his cheeks beautifully, or how pretty and happy he looked when it was snowing.)

Still, Kasamatsu couldn't get over how childish Kise was.   
It had snowed a lot on that day, and a lot of the team had excused themselves from practice or left early. He didn't really care. He was in a good enough mood to let it slide for once.   
The problem is that he was now left alone with Kise. Strangely, as his captain, it nearly made him proud that someone like Kise would practice even harder than anyone else, Kise had grown a lot since he entered Kaijou. It made Kasamatsu happy which brightenned his mood even further. 

He didn't realize it until Kise of all people told him when they were leaving the gym, "You were in a good mood today senpai!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly.   
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You didn't hit me even once!"  
"Idiot. If you behave I have no reason to hit you."  
Kise chuckled, "So, would you hit me now if I stopped being nice?"  
Kasamatsu shrugged, "Depends on the level of mischief you're up to."

When a snowball hit him, Kasamatsu laughed, "If that's what you want ..."  
He tried to sound threatening but couldn't and it's with a large smile that both of them went on with their fights. It was refreshing and friendly. They were both left exhausted, but happy.   
"Captain, we should do that more."  
Kasamatsu nodded, "We should."

For the first time in a while, Kasamatsu could almost say he liked winter, somehow this winter wasn't as dark as the other.


End file.
